Ninja of Broken Souls
by bushybrows3.0
Summary: Naruto's childhood is completely destroyed by the village eventually making him more psychotic than Gara. With the death of his mother like figure constantly weighing him down can anything thing bring him from this of darkness?


Naruto Ninja of Broken Souls

Naruto Ninja of Broken Souls

XxX

**A/N: **well this is really my first fan fic…on anything…I know it's a slow start and what not but I assure you it will pick up later on and I do plan to have one long fic going here. My Best friend and I brain stormed so credit where credit is due Thank you for the wonderful idea Help! And now on with the story!!

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto purely a fan based parody plus if I did then hopefully it wouldn't suck. (Can't stand the storyline and the art work as of late is just not quality)

XxX

_**Chapter 1**_

_**The Events that shape a Life**_

XxX

The honorable fourth Hokage came to a decision, his last resort to save the village of Konoha. He would seal the nine tailed fox into his only son Naruto. A choice he had not come to lightly, but he could not hold it off any longer and who else was more fitting to bear such a heavy burden than the son of a Hokage. To expect any other villager to give there child up in defense of the village was nothing less than a fairytale thought. _I can only hope one day he can forgive me and of course that the villagers accept him but…I can't help but wonder if there is indeed another way…_ he thought diligently trying to come up with anything else until some one came to the doors of his chamber.

"Sensei, we have to go now! There is no more time; we can not hold it much longer." said a younger Kakashi, trying hard to rally his old sensei. "Whatever the plan is I'm sure it will work, but whatever it is we must go soon or we may not be able to stop the beast's rampage." He said again getting more panicked each second.

"Yes, yes Kakashi…It's not weather it will work but, rather if the village is capable of handling it." The Fourth said thinking hard, even trying to find ways around using Naruto. _It just has to be a new born any would do…no it must be Naruto surely the village will be kinder than what I think…of course if not then I wouldn't be doing this for them… _

"Sensei are you ok?" Kakashi asked worried.

"Yes, yes I'm fine, we need a new born child bring me Naruto Uzamaki, I believe he will do fine."

"What are you planning Sensei?" Kakashi asked trying to figure things out.

"I'm going to seal the demon away Naruto will be its vessel. He is not to know and after this day no villager or ninja should be allowed to speak of it to him or any one else. Understand Kakashi?"

"I will do what I can but I'm not sure how much I can do…"

"Simply inform Sarutobi and ready the boy." _First I'll write him a letter explaining why…Sarutobi can give it to him when the time is right. _And so he wrote a letter to be delivered at a later time to his son.

"Kakashi one other thing, take this note to Sarutobi do not read it. Now let's go." and with that they both left to carry out their mission. The fourth Hokage died while sealing the fox inside of Naruto. Who was then ostracized by the rest of the village just as the fourth had feared.

XxX

Three years later

XxX

"_Listen Bitch! Treat the kid nicely damn it! I swear to God if I have to come back here next week yelling I will break your damn neck!"_ Kakashi shouted as Gai, Anko, Iruka, and Asuma pulled and pushed him from all angles out of the orphanage again.

"_Why don't you adopt the little monster then?! You're as much as a barbarian as he is!"_

"_OH YOU FUCKING WITCH! Let go of me damn it; let me go I'll kill her!" _ On this note the matriarch ran for cover fearing the elite jonin's skills. And it was at this point that Gai took the liberty of punching Kakashi square in the face in an attempt to knock some sense into him. This of course only made him stare at Gai with contempt. Holding his rage for a later moment he gave the illusion of calming down.

"Kakashi stop this _un-youthful _behavior what good can you do the boy coming around almost every week in a rage because you 'heard' that they had mistreated him? Have you seen them mistreat him?" Kakashi simply shook his head glaring back at the matriarch who had again appeared in a door frame now that Kakashi had calmed down.

"Ma'am I'm sorry for the uproar and I'll be going now…this will cover the door as usual…" Kakashi chucked some money through the door. As he turned to leave a small yellow haired boy emerged from the orphanage running after Kakashi. "Hey Mister! Hey Mister!" the little boy shouted, as Kakashi turned to see him coming up from behind.

"Hello there Naruto." Kakashi said a new found light coming to his eyes. "What are you doing following me?"

"This is yours I think." He handed him a little orange book

"Ah…" _So that's where I dropped it… _"You didn't read it did you?"

"No, no, no, no…I didn't, I didn't. But it is yours right? Take it" he handed him the book, which Kakashi gladly took. Kakashi then extended his hand to pat little Naruto on the head, but the boy flinched in backed away rapidly. "What's the matter?"

"No, don't hurt pease, I didn't" Naruto sputtered nervously.

"What? No I'm not gonna hurt you. Come now I'll take you back to the orphanage." He gently picked up and carried him back to the orphanage. The little boy fell asleep on the way there and Kakashi was late for his meeting with the Third Hokage but who cared at this point.

On his way back out of the orphanage he noticed a beautiful young woman with dirty-blonde hair. She looked very familiar to him and it was becoming bothersome that he couldn't place a name on her. "Ka…Kakashi, is that you? What are you doing over at an orphanage?" at last he recognized her and felt relived that not everyone he knew and trusted beyond anything else was dead.

"Rin!" He ran over to her and hugged her tightly.

"Whoa what the hell happened to you while I've been gone?"

"Far too much has happened here…Come with me to the Hokage's office I'll explain things on the way."

"All right Kakashi but that's going to be a lot of explaining." And they were off.

**A/N:**Helloo! Hope you enjoyed it please review hope I did good and you enjoyed it. Please continue reading and enjoy the next chapter once it's up as well. It will get much, much more interesting.


End file.
